Beyblade Metal Destiny
by Miki Kiyomizu
Summary: I am Miki Kiyomizu and this is mine and my bey Dark Leone 130W2D's Story of Beyblade!
1. Introduction

Narrator's POV

Hi everyone! I am Kiyomizu Miki which means "Beautiful Pure Water." Me and my bey Dark Leone 130W2D will be number one and no one can get in the way of they dream you hear? So if you wanna battle, come on out and face me so I can defeat you once and for all! I am Miki and this is mine and Dark Leone's story of beyblade metal destiny.

* * *

**Read my other chapters to figure out what happens next in my story! Thanks for reading this chapter! If you have any custom characters please PM your: Name, Beyblade, What you look like, etc.**

**EX.**

**Name: Miki Kiyomizu**

**Fav. Color: Purple**

**Beyblade (If you have one): Dark Leone 130W2D**

**Person: Purple and Blue Hair with Blue Eyes (Which is shown in my avatar)**

**Clothing: Black Sleeveless Tank with Short Blue Skirt**

**PJ'S: Blue Tank and Black Tights**


	2. OC's

**Hi guys! I am Miki and 3 people have submitted OC's so they can be in my story...**

**1. Romiette Eloise Deveraux, 14 Years old, height is 5'1, eyes are blue and red, White hair down to mid-back Normal Outfit 2: Tan cargo pants, royal blue polo(collar up), white vans, royal blue ankle bracelet- hair up in curly, side ponytail Pajamas: White tank top with pink and light green polka dots, light green pajama shorts, hair up in twin pigtails. Her personality: Funny, laid-back, sarcastic Beyblade: Pandora Axel Special Moves: Pandora box trap attack, Shroud of Darkness, Box Shield, and The Opening of Pandora's Box**

**2. Frieda Love, Fav. Color: Pink, Beyblade: Radiant Virgo 100RSF, she has Shoulder-length cherry hair with baby blue eyes and peaches n cream skin, her height is 5"6, Clothing: light pink crop top with red sleeveless jacket, blue shorts and purple heels. PJs: white tanktop and black pj pants.**

**3. Name: Haruka Aoki Fav. Color: Green Beyblade: Hyper Aquario 105RF Person: Silver Hair with Golden Eyes Clothing: White Tank and Skinny Black Jeans PJ'S: Green Top and White Skirt**

**More of you can submit later on but for now these are the ones that I have!**


	3. Special Moves

**I got a new OC just now:**

**Name: Kimiko Yamisaki**

**Fav. Color: Black  
Beyblade: Cross Nightmare M:A:D  
Person: Long straight black hair, black eyes, olive skin.  
Clothing: A black and white striped tank top, grey hoodie, black miniskirt and white sandals.  
PJ: A soft purple sleepdress.**

**Ok next step is to make a... SPECIAL MOVE!**

**EX. **

**Dark Lion Brink Strike**

**Dark Lion Roaring Whirlwind Sword**

**PS. My Leone's Specialty is Wind!**


	4. The Shadow Bey, Cross Nightmare

Miki's POV

Alright everyone, this adventure begins! Right now I am at bey park training when I see a guy with red hair beat 10 people at the same time. "I challenge you to a battle!" I say to the red haired guy. "Ok, me and Flame Pegasus W105R2F accept your challenge." He said. 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP! Both beys clash in battle with equal power, and then we call a showdown when someone interferes with our match. We both pick up our beys and look to see who interfered. I see a pink haired kid with a bey Quetzalcoatl. "Hey there, Tithi!" The red haired one says. "What is your name?" I ask him. "Who me? My name is Gingka and this is my bey Pegasus. What's your name?" He asks me. "Me? I am Miki Kiyomizu." I reply. "Lets battle again sometime, Miki." He says. "Ooh, what a pretty bey you have! What do you call it?" Tithi asks me. "Oh my bey is called Dark Leone 130W2D." I said. "Leone, huh? Kinda reminds me of Kyoya and his Cyber Leone 130W2D..." He says. "Kyoya? Who is Kyoya?" I ask him. "Kyoya is my rival and good friend, Kyoya Tategami..." He answered.

"Oh, and from now on, we are friends!" He says. "Friends?" I ask him. "Yes, friends. Well anyways, do you like burgers? Since Madoka's making burgers today just wanted to know." He asked. "Madoka made burgers? I love burgers!" Tithi said. "Um... Sure?" I said. "Ok then let's go!" He said. Um... Ok then, if they say so.

Back at B-Pit...

"Gingka! You're back!" Green hair guy says. "Hey there Kenta!" Gingka said. "..." Umm... Ok... "Hi there! Is your name Miki?" Madoka says. At least I think she's Madoka. "Um... Yeah..." I answer. "I am Madoka." She said. Afterwards she introduced me to everyone and we sat down and ate burgers.

When I stepped outside, I saw a girl wearing a black and white striped tank top, grey hoodie, black miniskirt and white sandals, but Madoka never introduced her so I went outside to talk to her. "Um... Hi there! My name is Miki! What's your name?" I asked. "Um.. My name is Kimiko." She said. "Do you have a beyblade?" I asked. "Yes, I call it Cross Nightmare M:A:D." She said. "Ok, do you want to battle?" I asked. "Sure!" She said. 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP! " Our beys clashed fiercely until she called out a special move. "Special Move, Nightmare Dome!" Instantly I saw my greatest fear, losing my family. When my hallucination was over, my bey was wobbling. That's when I called out my special move. "Roar, Leone! Special Move, Dark Lion Roaring Whirlwind Sword!" Then both of our beys ended up in an instant sleep out.

* * *

**Read my next chapter to find out what happens next!**


	5. The Feminine Light, Radiant Virgo

Miki's POV

Ok right now, I am at B-Pit with my friends and also Kimiko is with me. All of us are going to enter battle bladers once we all have 50,000 points. Gingka has 50,000, I have 50,000 already, Kimiko has 50,000, and so does Kyoya, Hyoma, Tithi... Almost everyone. We will be going against Dark Nebula, Hades INC., and Nemesis.

Battle Bladers Begins...

Yay! We all have the required amount of points to compete. First, we will compete against others with 50,000 that AREN'T in those groups. 1. Masamune VS. Frieda. 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP! The two beys clash fiercely until Masamune calls a special move, "Special Move: Flash of Lightning!" The move didn't have any effect on Frieda. *Gingka Gasps* "Her bey is a Radiant Virgo 100RSF. Though the spin track and performance tip are the same, the fusion wheel is a mix between rock and torch so it is heavy, giving the bey a good defense edge. So, it withstood Striker's special move." Madoka said. Then Frieda called her special move, "Virgo, Luminous Beam!" When the smoke cleared, the only bey left spinning was Virgo. Striker was defeated with a stadium out. When Masamune was defeated, Gingka went and also made her a friend. "Good Game Frieda." Masamune said. "You too, Masamumu." She replied. *Masamune Sweatdrops*

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


End file.
